fidrunefandomcom-20200214-history
Religions in Fidrune
The History of Religions in Fidrune Before the arrival of Humans in Era Relinquo, there only existed 2 major pantheons within Fidrune - the Dwarvish and Elvish pantheons. These pantheons are very different, with each focusing on a seperate aspect of their race's specific lifestyle. The Dwarvish Pantheon Dwarvish gods tend to focus on arts and creation. The Dwarves of Fidrune tend to believe gods to exist more as guiding spirits rather than physical beings like their Elvish and Human counterparts. Priests of Dwarvish gods tend to act as both Cleric and Artisan, and Dwarvish religious literature declares those who undertake the respective god's art is praising them through their work. As well, while most other Human and Elf gods tend to have seperate tennants they expect their followers to abide by, the tennants of most Dwarven gods can be summarized as "practice and spread the art". Dwarves see mentoring an apprentice in their arts to be the greatest form of worship, even if the craftsman or his apprentice don't directly worship the respective god. The Process of Ascension With the exception of Ghern and Kerebus, who exactly is god over a certain craft can change. Once a mortal creature (typically a Dwarf, though non-Dwarven craftsmen have ascended as well) overtakes a specific god in skill as judged by Ghern, they begin the process of Ascension. During this process, the creature in question must be blessed by the current High Priest of Ghern. From there, their skin will slowly turn to stone over 14 days, eventually encasing them entirely. Once this process is complete, the High Priest of Ghern declares the creature a new god in the eyes of Ghern, and the respective god's name is changed to their own. What happens to the previous god is unknown, but some scholars believe their spirit is either destroyed entirely or they are sent back to the mortal plane to practice their craft so that they mat ascend again. Worship of Dwarvish Gods outside of Dwarves and Dwarvish society While it is uncommon to find churches or other places of worship outside of Dwarven cities, finding people who woirship Dwarvish gods outside of Dwarven cities is not uncommon. Typically these followers are craftsmen themselves and are seen to be just as important in dwarven society as Dwarvish worshippers. Standing of Dwarvish Worship in society Craftsmen who do or do not directly worship their respective craft's god are not typically seen differently from those who do, though particularly religious citizens may prefer worhsippers to non worshippers List of Dwarvish Gods Ghern, God King of Creation Ghern is the original Dwarf god and the only with a physical representation. Ghern is believed by many to have created Fidrune as a safe haven for his children, so that they may practice their crafts away from the constant attacks from elementals they once suffered. Tennants *Always create more than you destroy *Accept changes as they come Symbology * Physical depiction ** Elderly Dwarven man with a white bear stretching to the floor. Typically wears a brown cloak that sometimes is pulled up. * Symbol ** Solid gold hammer inlaid with gemstones Kerebus, God of Metal, Mountains, and Miners Kerebus, son of Ghern, is believed to have personally led the Dwarven people into Fidrune. Once there, he formed himself into a great mountain, known today as Mount Kerebus. Tennants * Be as strong as the rock and as sturdy as the mountain * Encourage others to seek their true strength and potential Symbology * Symbol ** A piece of rock with ore running throughout (the exact type of ore depends on ones standing within the Church of Kerebus or within a mining company) Darelim, God of Metalworkers Symbology * Symbol ** A copper ingot Dhondraet, God of Blacksmiths Dhondraet is the longest standing Dwarven god. Since his ascension in the Era Seniorum, he has yet to be overtaken in skill. It is believed that Dhondraet created many or even all of the world's artifacts, placing them in the dungeons created by his cousin, Hobac. Symbology * Symbol ** A hammer striking an anvil Vabrun, God of Jewelrysmiths Vabrun is a relatively recent ascension, having only come to power towards the final years of Era Seniorum. In fact, records of his ascension are the oldest records confirmed to be from this era, dating back to just over -2000 ES. The crown and jewelry once worn by the King of Aspenbell is believed to have been created by Vabrun, though it was destroyed when the Agesians overthrew the city. Symbology * Symbol ** A diamond necklace Mundruk, Gnomish God of Tinkers Mundruk is the most recent ascension and the only current non-Dwarven god. He ascended in 253 Era Victorum, becoming the first god of tinkers and the fourth non-Dwarfish god to ascend to the pantheon. Symbology * Symbol ** 3 gears of different sizes Hobac, God of Masons and Brick Makers Hobac is another ancient ascendent, having ascended shorty after his cousin, Dhondraet. Once ascended, he set about creating elaborate dungeons for no discernible reason, filling the planet's underground areas with massive systems, with some stretching for miles. Explorers and Adventurers looking to make a name for themselves may set out to explore and map out these dungeons in their entirety, sometimes conquering smaller ones for themselves. Main Article: The Dungeons of Hobac Symbology * Symbol ** An incomplete brick wall Oggolin, God of Woodworkers Symbology * Symbol ** A single oak tree The Elvish Pantheon or The Council of the God Queen Elvish gods tend to focus on nature and magic, similar to the focuses of Elvish society in Arenthis. As well, worship of Elvish gods outside of Arenthis is rare, and with the exception of Ymes, no churches or temples exist outside of Arenthis. With the exception of Tearis, each god represents a son or daughter of the God Queen of Arenthis. The God Queen would ascend her worthy children to godhood, granting immense power alongside a place among her ruling council. Main article: The Council of the God Queen List of Elvish Gods The God Queen of Arenthis (LG) The God Queen is the original Elf, the one who created all Elves that exist in the world today. She serves as a direct representative of the various forces of nature and holds possession of the Elemental Chaos after the Primal Destruction. The God Queen's real name is a secret only known to the rest of the Council. It is believed that, if a mortal would learn her name, they would immediately be driven mad. As well, due to her power, no one but the Council is able to see her without immediately dying. Instead, and commands and rulings she gives are done through her emissary, Tearis. The God Queen does not directly appoint or speak to clerics, and while paladins can pledge themselves to her, she does not grant them powers. She long ago chose to delegate that power to Tearis. The God Queen has no direct symbology as her exact form is unknown. Instead, she is symbolized by the council and physically represented by whatever form Tearis takes at the time. Tenants * Protect Arenthis and its forests * Keep the histories and stories of the Arenthi people alive Tearis, Seer of the God Queen (LG) Tearis, or The One who Sees does not directly qualify as a God. Instead, she serves to carry out The God Queen's wishes. She is the only mortal able to perceive the God Queen without dying immediately, and as such is the only mortal on the God Queen's Council, though she serves more of an advisory role. She is in charge of spreading The God Queen's powers to clerics and paladins, and as such devout worshipers of the God Queen also tend to be devout worshipers of Tearis, as she is the one who answers their prayers. As she is mortal, her exact appearance changes with each new form. As well, her tenants are the same as the God Queen's Tearis and the God Queen will only take on Elves and Half-Elves as clerics and paladins. Symbology * Representation: a beautiful Elven woman (exact form changes with each version of Tearis) * Symbol: A golden birch leaf Galnja the Mother, Princess of Nature, Birth, and Life (LG) Galnja is the oldest and most powerful child of the God Mother. She sits as her mother's right hand, taking control of council meetings in her mother's absence. Symbology * Representation: a green skinned Elf woman * Symbol: a silver oak leaf Tenants * All nature is sacred and should be protected from the evils of man * Avoid doing harm to Galnja's children at all cost Shathos, Prince of Death and Inevitability (LN) Shathos is the only son and second child of the God Queen. As such, he was given power over death, a powerful and inevitable force within Elvish society. Unlike most societies, death is seen as a new form in Arenthian society. They see the body being returned to Galnja to feed her forests and the soul being sent to Shathos to exist in eternal peace. Symbology * Representation: an Elvish man in a dark cloak that covers his eyes. Often seen welcoming someone in his embrace. * Symbol: a copper sapling Tenants * The Undead are a defiance of order * Shathos will welcome the death in his embrace, and the dead should welcome him Ymes the Half Elf, Princess of Magic and Sorcery (CG) Ymes is the only member of the council who isn't a pure blood elf. As such, many elvish purists do not believe her to be a full god. As she predates the first known arrival of humans on Fidrune by several millennia, scholars believe her non-Elvish side to be that of some long dead race similar to that of modern human. Some old writings found in Arenthian libraries tell of a man described as being similar to a modern human visiting Arenthia in -4000 ES. Symbology * Representation: a very young half Elvish woman in a blue cloak * Symbol: an obsidian maple leaf Tenants * Magic is a natural force of everyday life * The study of the arcane arts is the most noble pursuit one can have Lolth the Corrupted, Princess of Darkness and the Underdark (LE) Lolth is the mother of Drow. Long ago in Era Seniorum, she took her devoted followers deep underground to embrace a dark force known as the corruption. Exactly why she did this is unknown. Some believe it was to gain its power. Others think it was a selfless act the prevent the corruption from destroying the planes. The exact reason is known only to Lolth herself - even her high priestesses at the time were not made aware of the exact reason. Whatever the reason, the process created the first Drow and cemented themselves as the dominant race of the Underdark. After her corruption, Lolth forfeited her seat on the Council but still maintained her godly powers. She took up residency in the Underdark with her followers and rules from there to this day. Symbology * Representation: a drow woman above the waist, a black widow spider from the waist down * Symbol: a black onyx ginkgo leaf Tenants * The weak shall be culled from the world * All other faiths are heretical